


Jealous Series

by PamDemonx_01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamDemonx_01/pseuds/PamDemonx_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is different. Each one with one of the guys (Thor, Pietro, Steve, Bucky, Tony, Sam). Each one reacting differently to jealousy. ***SMUT***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealous Speedster

“Wanda do you really think he’ll like this?” You looked at yourself in the mirror on the back of your closet door. The blue and silver dress that you wore clung to your curves and barely covered your ass.

“Of course, возлюбленная (sweetheart). I know he will.” Wanda’s accent came from the bathroom. “If he hasn’t done anything by the end of tonight, well. I’ll have to hurt him and date you myself.” You could hear the amused tone in her voice. You were glad to have her as your best friend besides Natasha.

“There’s no need for violence, Wan. Plus, I love you like a sister. There is no way I could be with you like that.” You loved her like the sister you never had and Nat, well she made herself your older sister/mother figure when you joined the team.

“You almost ready? The party is starting soon.” Thinking of Nat, there she was yelling in at you two.

“Almost Nat, just second guessing this dress.” Nat opened the door to your room, seeing you looking at yourself in the mirror while running your hands over your dress. “Does this really look good on me? I honestly think it clings to my body a little much.” You never really liked your body but Wanda assured you that Pietro loved you, every inch and every aspect of you.

“Don’t worry little one. He’s going to love it just like he loves you. You should really see how he looks at you. It almost makes me sick with how cute it is.” Nat walked up behind you, setting her chin on your bare shoulder with a smile played across her red lips.

“Really?” You turned and looked at her, your eyes were wide like a dear caught in headlights almost.

“Really. Now put your heels on and let’s go.” She handed you your black peep-toe heels. You slipped them on and all three of you walked out of your room.

The three of you made your way down to the party room, as Tony called it. Nat wearing a simple formfitting red dress that matched her hair and lipstick and Wanda wore a deep violet dress that you assumed matched Visions skin tone. The party was in full swing when you got there, which didn’t really bother you. You were really one for parties but Tony said everyone had to go, no ands ifs or buts about it. You and Nat walked over to the bar while Wanda went to sit with Vision, she was almost always found with him if not with you or her brother.

At the bar, you and Nat ordered a drink. You decided to sit there at the bar while Nat decided to go torment Tony, which was always fun to watch more so when he was drunk. As you scanned the room, your eyes landed on the Sokovian who stole your heart the moment you met him. He had his hair combed back, it almost looked like his hair was all dark brown if you looked at him straight on, he wore a nice button up shirt that looked amazing on him, and a pair of dark slacks as well as his trainers, which Tony would more in likely yell at him for later. Tony was known to be a bit of a drama queen when it came to clothes.

As time passed, a couple of guys decided it was a good idea to start talking to you. They bought you a few drinks and started to flirt with you, which you didn’t flirt back. You couldn’t, you didn’t find what they said to be ether cute nor funny. You would rather be flirted with by your Sokovian crush. But alas, he was being swarmed by a group of giddy blondes and all they wanted was to hear him talk or wanted to see if one of them could take him home with them. You could see him smiling at what one of the slutty looking blondes had said, you couldn’t help but feel a small pain in your chest. You hoped he would have seen you, at least look at you but you couldn’t always get what you want. You knew Wanda was always lurking in the back of your mind, so you sent her a message telling her to help you out with the two jock wannabes. She came along and practically stole you from them, pleasing you and causing them to groan displeased.

She dragged you onto the dance floor in hopes to make you smile some. Which it did for some time. “You know, there is always one way to get his attention.”

“Really Wanda? You really think making him jealous of someone would make him look at me?”

“Yes and just so you know. He has seen you, he is completely awestruck by you just doesn’t know what to do.”

“Are you sure. I mean, I’m not doubting your twin link but still. He has more courage than I do.” You were a bit shy but you couldn’t help it, you were like that with every guy you like before and now that it’s Pietro, well shyness didn’t begin to cover it.

“Come on, let’s go find Barton and have him help.” ‘Fuck, she was really going to drag him in this.’ She dragged you to where the others were sitting. Wanda sat next to Clint and whispered something in his ear causing him to smile widely. That’s when you regretted telling Wanda that you haven’t been with a guy for almost ever and with the look on Clint’s face, well needless to say you were screwed and soon probably literally.

“Come on (Y/n).” Clint stood up and held out his hand. You took his hand and you took the drink that was in his other hand, tossing back like it was water when it was straight hard liquor. After setting the glass down, you followed Clint back out on the dance floor. “So we need to make Speedy jealous? I can do that.” He placed his hands on your hips and pulled you close to him. Despite being a fatherly figure to you, this was kind of weird. Dancing this close to him, he maybe strong but Pietro was the one whose arms you wanted to be in.

 

*Pietro’s POV*

 

‘Why was she dancing with that old man?’ I thought. The way she looks tonight, god she was beautiful. None of these women were any match to her. Her (h/c) was stunning, her (e/c) brighter than ever, and her curves in that blue and silver dress. Ugh, she could stop a train. I know my sister had something to do with the dress. (Y/n) was adorably shy around me and I couldn’t place why. When she is with my sister, she is confident in herself but once I’m near it’s like she second guesses everything. Why?

“Sorry ladies but I have to go.” I hear groans from all of them as I step away and make my way onto the dance floor.

‘She is beautiful, yes?’ I hear Wanda in my head.

‘Yes. Do you know why she is dancing with the old man?’ 

‘Of course I do, brother. You just have to find out on your own.’ What the hell, my own sister is up to something. ‘I know you want her, brother. I’ve seen your thoughts of her. She wants you too.’

Just like that I feel her presence in my mind vanish. I continue my walk to where they were dancing. Clint had pulled her close to him, his hands dangerously close to her ass. Her ass in that dress looked amazing.

“What are you doing with my printessa old man?” I tapped him on the shoulder, he smirked at me.

 

*Normal POV*

 

“What are you doing with my printessa old man?” ‘Did he really call me that?’ You couldn’t help but smile. The next thing you knew you were in your room pressed against the back of your door. “You are mine, моя любовь (my love).” His voice sent shivers down your spine. His lips connected to your neck as his hands settled on your hips, holding you firmly against the door. Soft whimpers left your lips as his were on you, moving up and along your jaw until they found yours. Silencing you as he ground into you, making you feel just how hard he was. He pulled away, needing air. He looked down at you, his eyes were blown with lust. You could feel yourself getting wetter just by looking at the speedster in front of you.

“Piet.” You barely got out before his lips were on yours again. You loved the way his lips fit perfectly with yours. You slid your hands into his neat hair, carding your fingers through the soft stands of dark brown and silver. He angled his head, deepening the kiss. You pushed your lower body into him causing him to groan into the kiss. His hands slid down to the back of your thighs. He whispered jump against your lips and you did as told. Wrapping your legs around his waist as he carried you easily to your bed. He gently laid you down, he looked down at you like you were pray. You needed him, now. You kicked your heels off and scooted up to the pillows on your bed. The fabric of your dress was bunched up high enough to show Pietro your electric blue panties. You looked up at him and you can clearly notice that he saw them because you hear an animalistic growl emanate from the back of his throat.

“Now, printessa. Did you really think that making me jealous was a good idea?” His accent was thicker and it sent shivers down your spine again. He made quick work of his shirt, showing off his sculpted abs that you have been dying to touch. He crawled up the bed and hovered over you. He ran a hand up your back and pulled at the material of your dress, ripping it. With his other hand he continued to tear your dress, tossing the remnants of fabric over his shoulder and on to the floor. You were now laying there under him in just your panties. You loved the way his muscles moved under his skin.

“Pietro, please.” You looked up at him, looking innocently into his eyes. You were set up by his sister to make him jealous. His eyes narrowed as he looked at you. His lips attached themselves to your neck, sucking on your sweet causing you to moan loudly. His hand slid down your body, coming to a stop at your cloth covered clit. He applied slight pressure to it with a single finger, drawing small circles on it. Pulling more moans from you. His lips started moving down, nibbling on your collar bone before taking one of your nipples into his mouth. His free hand came up and started to tweak the other, causing you to get louder. You buried your hands in his hair again as he continued his assault on your breasts, pulling him closer to you. He switched sides as his hand left the apex of your legs, causing you to whimper at the loss. You felt him smirk against you, he was enjoying this. He was enjoying the fact that he was causing you pleasure, need and want.

He let your nipple go with a slight wet pop before he continued his descent down your body. Once he reached your hip, he ripped your panties off you causing you to gasp. “Those were my favorite pair.”

“I’ll get you a new pair, printessa.” He ran a finger through your folds, the simple action caused you to throw your head back and moan softly. “So wet for me, моя любовь (my love).” 

Without warning, he slid two fingers inside you as he dove in with his tongue to your clit. You practically screamed in pleasure. Pietro started to finger fuck you fast and hard as he licked, sucked and nibbled your clit. In no time, you were on the brink of your orgasm. With the sounds you were making, he knew you were close. He sped up a little and sucked just hard enough, causing you to cum. He removed his fingers and slid his tongue inside you, working you through your orgasm. Your hands clinging to him like he was your only link to this world. He lapped up everything you had to offer him, he took everything and then some. As you came down from your high, he crawled up your body. His lips attached to yours causing you to moan at the taste of yourself there, he took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into your mouth. You were able to really taste yourself now, causing you to moan again.

You didn’t know when he removed the rest of his clothes but at this point you didn’t care, you needed him inside you. “Pietro, please. I need you, inside me. Now!” He slide the head of his cock inside of you and slowly started to push forward. He took his time working himself into you, not wanting to hurt you. He was bigger than any guy you had been with. You both moaned as he worked himself inside you. He stopped moving when he was completely seated inside you. He gave you a few moments to adjust to his size before he really started to move. You nodded your head as he looked into your eyes as if asking if you were ready.

He pulled back and slammed into you. He kept this up for a few moments before picking up pace. This was something that you never thought you would ever feel and here you were, getting fucked into your mattress by the man you have come to love. His pace didn’t falter, not even once. You’ve hit your high again as he continued to fuck you. Your hands slid over his shoulders and your nails started to dig into his skin which caused him to fuck you harder. You were screaming at this point, not caring if the people at the party heard you.

Pietro lifted one of your legs which caused him to slide deeper into you. Pietro was tapping into his speed to fuck you and you loved every second of it. He slid a hand in between your bodies and landing on your clit. He moved so fast, his finger started to vibrate causing you to clamp down on his cock. Your orgasm shot through you like a bullet from a gun. Your back arched off the bed and you silently screamed as you came completely undone under the silver haired speedster. With a few thrusts later, he spilt himself inside you before collapsing on top of you. He laid there for a few moments to catch his breath and come down from his own high.

“That was,”

“Wow.” He looked at you. His eyes full of love and adoration. “Printessa, I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

“Neither do I, Piet.” You rolled onto your side facing Pietro, placing a hand on his cheek.

“Would you mind being my girlfriend?” He looked down at you as you laid in his arms.

“Of course, my love.” You leaned up and placed your lips to his. Only leaving them there for a moment. You laid your head on his chest and he started to run his fingers through your hair. Moments later the two of you were asleep.

The next morning you woke up before Pietro. Neither one of you had nightmares which was great for a change. You managed to get out of bed without waking your now speedster boyfriend. You grabbed his button up shirt from last night and pulled it on, buttoning it up. It fell to your mid-thigh and you had to roll up the sleeves some. You dug through your drawer to find a new pair of panties since the ones you were wearing were ripped off you by the man who was still asleep in your bed. 

You made the walk down to the kitchen where the rest of the team sat, all ether eating or drinking coffee. You didn’t pay attention to the stares as you made yourself a cup of coffee with a huge smile on your face.

“How was your night last night (Y/n)?” Tony looked like shit, probably nursing a hangover but he smirked anyway.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Tin Man?” You didn’t let your smile falter. You heard a soft smack, figuring Nat smacked him. “How was yours, Nat?”

“It was great. Messing with Tony was fun.” She smiled over the rim of her coffee cup. Wanda had a smile on her face as well, knowing full well what happened last night. You knew you had to thank her.  
‘You’re welcome.’ You looked at her and couldn’t help but smile more.

“(Y/n) how are you even able to walk this morning? From what we heard last night, he must have been using his speed.” Bruce looked at you pretty confused. The rest of the team did except Nat, Wanda and Clint, as well as Pietro. 

“Did you guys really forget that I have enhanced healing?” You let a mock hurt expression fall on your face. “That hurts knowing that my own team can’t remember my own healing ability.”

“Speaking of the speedster, where is he?” Seconds later he was at your side.

“I’m where I need to be old man.” He looked at Clint as if he was going to punch him.

“Brother, don’t look at Clint like that. What he did last night was because of me.” Pietro looked at his sister, shocked that his own sister would do such a thing.

“Really Wanda, you had this old man that close to my printessa?”

“Yes, she was scared that you didn’t like her the way she loves you.” Wanda smiled at herself and so did Nat. They both had a part to play in it but they knew to keep that to themselves.

“Thank you for last night Wan.” You leaned your head against Pietro’s shoulder as he stood there eating some candy. Where he got it, you didn’t want to ask.

All you cared about was you now had the man you loved.


	2. Jealous of an Unworthy Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be entirely what Thor would do but I just went with it because jealousy can make you do things you wouldn't normally do.

Gods, she looked absolutely breath taking. Her (h/c) shown like gold in the light. Stark really knew how to through a party. (Y/n) looked like she was having fun, sitting there talking to Lady Natasha and Lady Wanda. I had an urge to throw her over my shoulder and carry her off but I reframed myself since she was with friends.

Both ladies made their way to the other side of the room, leaving (Y/n) alone at the bar. All of a sudden a random Midgardian male sat next to her and started talking to her. She started to smile and laugh. I felt rage in my chest as I got up from my seat, getting glances from the others.

 

*Reader’s POV*

 

You sat there as Nat and Wanda left, more than likely to go find Vision and Bruce or even mess with Tony. The next thing you knew some guy sat next to you. He was kind of cute but nothing compared to the Asgardian that you have come to love.

“Hi, my name’s Dean.” He smiled, his emerald green eyes had a slight flirtatious look in them.

“I’m (Y/n). Enjoying the party?” You were just being nice, making conversation.

“I am now.” He smirked. “You look absolutely beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you.” You smiled.

Dean had said something funny that made you laugh. What happened next, you weren’t prepared for. Thor had come up and literally threw you up and over his shoulder all the while giving Dean a look that more than likely frightened the man to death if not close to it. You just hung there as Thor made his way out of the party, you never got the chance to see Thor’s face before being thrown over his shoulder. He was probably pissed about something.

Before you knew it, you were pinned up against the inside of the door to your bedroom. His strong body pressed against yours, as his hands slid into your hair. Pulling your head back to make you look at him.

“What do you think you were doing, my love.” You could feel yourself getting wet, Thor was never like this. “Were you trying to upset me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Thor. I was just...” He pulled your hair a bit harder back causing you to moan.

“I know what you were doing.” He lacked his lips to your neck, sucking on your sweet spot. You tried to slip your hands into his hair but he pulled away, causing you to whine in protest. “You shall not touch me, not until I say.” ‘Holy Fuck.’ You were getting really turned on by how dominate Thor was being. You felt him grab your wrists in one of his large hands behind your back.

With one swift motion, your blood red dress that matched his dress shirt was on the floor in shreds. You silently prayed to the gods for mercy because you knew there was going to be none from Thor. You heard an animalistic growl leave his throat when he saw that you were bare under the dress. You were going to surprise him after the party.

He dropped his head to your exposed nipples and took one into his mouth. Roughly sucking on it and grazing his teeth over it from time to time, dragging wanton mewls from your lips. He repeated the action to the other one. You could feel yourself become practically dripping with need for the god in front of you. He released your nipple and led you to the bed with his hand still in your hair.

“Lay down, my love.” There was nothing but dominance in his voice. You did as you were told and laid on your bed, laying up against the pillows. “Good, now spread your legs for me.” His blue eyes fully blown with lust. You can clearly see how hard he was, you needed him. He pulled his shirt off over his head, exposing his chiseled chest making you want to leave open mouth kisses over his hard muscles and leave dark marks over each muscle. He kicked off his shoes then pulling yours off your own feet. He then crawled up the bed until he came face to face with your dripping center. “So wet already, my love. Who made you this wet?”

“You, my king.” You knew Thor loved it when you called him that, especially during sex. You felt him run a finger through your folds before sucking it into his mouth, humming at your taste. You didn’t know what caused to be like this but at the moment you didn’t care. He inserted two fingers inside of you as his lips took hold of your clit, causing you to moan loudly at the immense amount of pleasure. He smirked against you as he finger fucked you, hard and fast as his tongue made small yet slow circles on and around your clit. Dragging out the pleasure that he was giving you. You wanted to touch him, you needed to run your fingers through his golden hair. To hold him against you as he tortured you with his fingers and tongue. “Please my king, may I touch you?” Your voice sounded breathy as you panted.

“No, not yet.” Was all he said before burring his tongue inside you and started to fuck you that way. You mentally cussed the man who was currently eating you out like you were his last meal. You could feel your peak coming and he knew it was. He pulled away after one final flick against your clit, causing you to whimper at the loss. “Now my queen, on your hands and knees.” You did as you were told, barely able to hold yourself up on your hands. You heard the sound of his belt hitting the floor and then you felt the bed dip again under his weight. His hand sprawled across your ass, gentle rubbing it before he pulled back. He let it fly through the air and land hard against your right cheek, causing you to whimper and moan at the sting. He did this a few more times, pulling more moans from your lips as he smirked down at you. “Do you know what you did, my love. What you did to deserve such punishment as not being able to touch the man who you desperately want to touch?”

“No my king.”

“You were flirting with another man.” That’s when it hit you, as Thor’s hand landed on your ass one more time. He lined himself at your entrance and pushed forward. Both of you moaning at the feeling of him stretching you and your tight grip around him. He slid one hand into your hair as the other made its home on your hip. He didn’t let you wait long to adjust to him before he pulled back and slammed back into you. He kept this pace up, the pleasure mixed with pain was almost unbearable. You would have dropped to your elbows but the grip Thor had on your hair made that impossible. His thrusts became harder and faster as he fucked into you. You were on the edge of cumming and screaming if he kept up any longer.

“Please my king. May I please cum? I need to cum, my king.” You heard him growl behind you.

“Cum for me my queen.” He slipped his hand from your hip to your clit, applying the perfect amount of pressure causing you to cum all over his cock. You screamed as your orgasm racked over your body. Thor was right behind you, cumming himself after a couple more thrusts. He groaned your name as he shoved himself deep inside you as he released himself inside you.

The both of you collapsed on the bed, panting and breathing hard. Thor pulled out of you, causing you to whimper slightly. He got up from the bed and made his way into your bathroom. Grabbing a warm wet washcloth, he came back and cleaned the both of you up. He tossed the cloth into your laundry basket and climbed back into bed with you, pulling you to his chest.

“I’m sorry for being rough my love.” He placed a kiss to the top of your head.

“Was I really flirting, my sweet.” You looked up at him. If you were, you would feel incredible bad. You never knew if you were flirting or not, you were just talking to someone.

“I know he was. He made me anger. No one will try to take you from me.”

You leaned up and placed a soft kiss to Thor’s lips. “No one in any of the nine realms could ever take me from you, my love. No one will ever take my love from you.” You saw a smile form on his soft lips. He leaned down, placing his lips to your again. Showing you just how much he truly loved you.

He started to run his fingers through your hair as you curled up into his chest. Your breathing evened out as you fell asleep in the god’s arm, who had your heart. He wasn’t far behind you.

You had just woken up, Thor was still asleep next to you. A soft smile played across your lips as you thought of a way to wake the sleeping god. You pulled the sheet back that covered the both of you. You slid down the bed, coming face to face with his half hard cock. You gripped it lightly and started slowly working him in your hand, making him harder. Once he was hard, you licked up the underside of his dick. Tracing along the vein before letting your tongue swirl around the head.

Thor started to move slightly but didn’t open his eyes. You took the head into your mouth and slowly started to take him further in. This caused Thor to stir and open his eyes. He let one of his hand slip to the back of your head as you started to suck on him. Pulling your mouth almost all the way off then taking him in as far as you could take him without gagging. Pumping what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. Thor moaned softly as you continued to work on him.

He pulled you up his body, causing you to release him with a wet pop. You hovered your core over his hard erection as he kissed you. You ran a hand down your body, in between your bodies and gripped him lightly. Causing him to moan into the kiss. You lined him up at your core and eased yourself down onto him. Moaning as he filled you completely as you fully seated around him. Lifting up slightly and then back down, stretching yourself around him. You sat up as you started to bounce on his cock, dragging moans from the both of you. Your breasts started to bounce along with you as you started to ride him fast and hard. Thor reached up and pulled you down to him. He placed his hands on your hips, holding you in place as he started to thrust up into you. Your head fell to his shoulder, his lips found your neck and sucked a small dark spot there. You felt yourself tighten around him, your high coming quickly. He picked up his pace slightly, causing you to be thrown over the edge and taking him with you.

You laid on top of him, trying to catch your breath. His arms wrapped around you as he turned over, causing you to lightly squeal. He smiled down at you.

“What did I do to deserve to be awaken in such a manner, my love?”

“I love you, my dearest Thor. I also thought it was a good way to apologize for unknowingly flirting with some unworthy man last night.” You smiled up at him then placed you lips to his.

“It is I who should apologize for last night. I let my jealousy control my actions.” He began to kiss his way down your body. You made it you mission to keep him in bed as long as possible that day.


End file.
